


Trapped.

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Claustrophobia, Flirting, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Qrow and Clover find themselves in a situation where thinking outside the box is both necessary and more literal than they had hoped.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Trapped.

It all started so simple.

Qrow and Clover had decided to split off from the leading group to cover more ground on their exploration mission. 

They had been searching through a vast network of intertwining tunnels and caverns. It was an old temple, which for sure came with its fair share of traps and puzzles. And of course, each puzzle they encountered they had been able to solve. One particular trap, however - their luck ran dry.

"Qrow. Your foot is pressed against my chest."

And instantly, there was an apology followed by an awkward shift in position to make themselves more comfortable. This whole room was so compact - only allowing a few inches of space to exist between them. 

"At least we have room to move. Somewhat." 

Qrow gave him a look, but he sighed in response. He knew Clover had a point. But the cramped box they were caged in wasn't an ideal situation to be in no matter the bright side to it. 

"I really can't see a way out of here, " Qrow murmured under his breath. 

And Clover began to rack his brain, searching every nook and cranny that existed within this confined space they shared. He saw what appeared to be the the trapdoor that opened when they had they triggered this, but there didn't seem to be any way of reopening it. Qrow started to wriggle more; his internalized panic started to surface on his face. 

"What went through your mind when you saw a button in an ancient temple - that it was going to lead somehwere good?!"

Qrow questioned as he felt his body cramp up due to not having moved in a while. Clover shot him a glare, and he punched the roof of their entrapment in frustration.

"Maybe that it would lead to what we're looking for - I did not see you complaining when I solved that puzzle."

"Well, that's because that didn't end with us in box!"

Clover took in a deep inhale and then breathed out, attempting to ease down the bitterness that was growing between the two. It was clear that this claustrophobic prison was starting to do a number on them.

"Okay, let's just try to be rational about this. What can we do?" 

Both fell silent; nothing came to mind. Qrow crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall.

"Well, we ain't going nowhere for now anyways."

Those very words instantly were shut down when the whole world around the duo shuddered. The walls with painstaking slowness started to close in. Both men immediately began pushing against the stone in an attempt to stop its progress. "C-Clover!" Qrow croaked out, and the other nodded, trying to come up with a solution to this.

"It's okay. We're going to be okay." 

That look on Clover's face; however, Qrow could quickly tell he was just as scared. As they took each other's hands, their eyes squeezed shut and braced themselves for what was about to happen.

Much to their relief however - it soon stopped. As Clover opened his eyes, he was shocked to see how close they were now. Their chests were touching, limbs were entangled, and all the wriggle room they originally had was squashed. Clover could feel the heat radiating from Qrow. The scent of sandalwood and coffee was something Clover noted; he always had liked how Qrow smelled.

He could feel his cheeks glowing, but he shook it off as he proceeded to focus on their particular predicament.

"Okay, we need to come up with a plan. We don't know if that was the end of that...Maybe we could-"

But he stopped talking when he noticed Qrow trembling like a leaf. His eyes still shut tight, as he took back his hands, and a small whine of discomfort was heard. Clover saw every shift in emotion and small movement, it was clear man was scared.

"Qrow, I promise you. We're going to get out. Just stay with me, I need you to have a calm head."

  
  


Those words seemed to give a sense of relief to Qrow. His features softened, and tense body relaxed. The two sat there; their thumping heartbeats could easily be heard. 

This was when Qrow became aware of how little space there was between them. As he attempted to worm his way into a more comfortable position, he accidentally placed his hand atop of Clover's. Qrow let out a squeak as he quickly took it back, his cheeks burning. For the first time since they had gotten in this mess, Clover let out a rumbling laugh followed by a snarky grin.

‘’I guess there’s one good thing about this.’’ 

Clover said in a teasing tone as he reveled in the sight of Qrow in front of him. For a moment, there other sat there speechless, but not long after, a smug smile crept onto his face. 

‘’You moron. if we live through this, we can do something about that later.’’

That sentence was said with a wink, as Qrow looked Clover up and down. Clover felt a rush of emotions riling up within him when he heard that, that tone of voice Qrow spoke in wasn’t helping either. With a sharp exhale, Clover knew this was not the time and place. As much as he would love to, they were quite literally in a life or death situation. 

‘’Y-Yeah, but I’m holding that to you Feathers. I plan on doing a number on you when we get back to Atlas. If I recall, you were begging me for more of..."

With a low growl, Clover showed off his teeth and made a distinct glance down to the man's neck.All Qrow could respond with was a feeble "caw" as he froze up.. Clover snickered; he loved when this happened.

"You are quite the flirt Qrow Branwen, but it doesn't take much effort to get you like this. It's almost as if you like it when I make you this flustered."

Clover said with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow, and Qrow scoffed as he tried to play off his blushing demeanor. They really were doing this here, huh?

" Yeah, keep telling yourself that, you lucky bastard." 

Before they could get more banter in, the world shook again, but nothing happened. 

"We better figure out how to get out, if only our scrolls got signal out here…"

  
  


Qrow’s head perked up, as a new idea had popped into his head. It was a long shot, but at this point. This was all they had.

  
  


" But is there any chance of sending out a distress beacon?" 

Clover's eyes widened as if Qrow had just revealed the most crucial information that had been presented to him. 

"Qrow, that's a good idea. You genius, you handsome genius." 

Clover cried out, as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Qrow's lips twitched with a small bashful smile. Clover pulled out the scroll as he sent off the emergency alarm to the nearest ally.

  
  


Ten minutes later, the dust began to fall from the stone roof as a bang sounded from above. The sound of a machine powering up was heard, and the whole ceiling seemingly was vaporized. Penny stood above them, beaming brightly down at the two. Then Winter appeared next to her, with an unamused expression

"When we told you guys to get a room, this isn't what we meant."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was more difficult for me to write, as minimal movement is something I struggle with! But I think it came out okay! I hope u enjoyed
> 
> (also.im aware that Qrow can turn into a bird and make for less space,,,,but that wouldn't be as fun, would it?)
> 
> uwu


End file.
